The dead have come back
by DarkBlaz3
Summary: A group of people try to survive in an unknown world that none of them knew before it started With no knowledge on this plague and little resources they will be going through some tough and emotional times. Excepting OC's
1. Oc submissions

As I woke up I heard screaming in the hallways of my school. When I rose from my seat I found that there was nobody around me but a corpse whith a bullet through his

head. It was then that I reconized him as a classmate...and a friend. But he was holding the gun which to me was odd till I noticed a letter in his other hand. A letter

that said it all. How I was able to read it I will never understand due to it being covered with smears and blood.

_Hey Kei,_

_I know you may be saddend by my death but it is not in vain._

_When "they" started attacking it was total chaos and no one was_

_safe including you. I dragged you in this room in order for us to survive._

_But where there is promise of refuge it comes at a heavy cost one that I could not_

_avoid. When I brought you to this place , one of "them" bit me while I was baracading the door._

_Having known what being bit would do to me I prepared my self as I began to feel the effects of being turned._

_Listen to me Kei this is not reality anymore...if you get bit your done...grab the pistol from my body_

_and run away as far as you can._

_Sayanara,_

_Tsunari._

After reading this note I took his advice and grabed the pistol and ran, because if this new reality is really the way tsunari thought it out to be...I will survive.

**Hello people my name is DarkBlaz3 and here I will bringing you an oc story for your liking. This story will contain**

**Some strong language and maybe a few VERY descriptive deaths. **

**Here is an oc submission form and also here are the rules**

** mary sues or gary stues**

** age limit above 14 anything lower will be an exception to what I see fit.**

**3. Oc limit is 6-12 cause honestly I would not be able to control it. T-T**

** submission forms can be accepted later on in the story so here is a cookie! (●.')**

**(Here it is)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality/race:**

**Weight and hieght:**

**Appearence (beginning):**

**Appearance(during):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair style:**

**Profession (like job or student):**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Other stuff you want to add:**

**Weopens(starting): also describe how they got it**

**Weopens(during)**

**Scale 1-20**

**Endurance:**

**Agilty:**

**Strenght:**

**Perception:**

**Intelligence:**

**Physical ability:like parkouring or jumping hieght, or maybe a running advantage like adrenaline**

**Thanks for viewing this as this is my first story and also pm this form to me to enter in your oc.**

**Also have you heard of the muffin man...**


	2. Oc update

**Hello people so far I got three oc characters submitted. I was just wondering Iif I should start now **

**And add oc's as I go or just wait for more characters. Anyways here are the three that are submittee right now**

**Kaita Kuromura-Raven - Lily Fenten Phantom**

**Dan Lord - unknown ray**

**Nathaniel Blake - Ghost132**

**It'll be friday tomorrow so I'll have a lot a time on the weekend to write which is a great opportunity!**

**It is up to you to decide**


	3. Update 9000! Jk its 2 XD

**Hey everyone Blaze here, with another update!**

**I have decided on these first ers as of right now to begin the story. Remember there is**

**Still room for 7 more characters. Anyways here is the list of characters including my character bio!**

**Kaita Kuromura-Raven Lily Fenten Phantom**

**Dan Lord unknown ray**

**Nathaniel Blake Ghost132**

**Phil 'Easton' Angelo Lazersword88**

**Jamie Thans Spartan Grey **

**Name: Naruki Kei**

**Age: 15**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance: (Begining) Black school uniform /w gold trimmings on sleeves and colar.**

**(Later) Black hoodie, Black boots, denim pants, Knee and elbow Gaurds, White one strapped backpack, and Black leather fingerless gloves.**

**Hair Style: Shoulder length black hair (later) he cuts it short to his chin.**

**Eye color:Blue**

**Weopens:(Starter) pistol and a metal pipe. (Later) pistol, M4A1 assualt rifle, And Katana.**

** Bio: his parents died when he was little, due to them dying he was moved to his Aunts because of his parents will. **

**This left him to become More responsible because his aunt wss always on business trips to korea and america.**

**Personality: Determined, Strong minded, Trusting, but he is also very shy or quiet due to his social shyness nature.**

**Well thats it with this update be expecting a chapter within 1-3 days, also remember there is still room for more characters.**


	4. Chapter 1

**"Hey everyone Blaz3 here with the first chapter of thedecided**

**please enjoy, and tell me how I did because I know there may be some mistakes but hey everything is not perfect.**

**With out further a due here is the story. Disclamer: I own nothing but the oc's but if I did we would have a 3rd season and more. **

"What are these things" I said as one of them tried to grab me but to no avail got his head blown off.

As he said that he heard a distant yell coming from down the hallway. With no other option he ran to see

if there was another person still alive. When he reached his destination. He saw a girl at least he thought she was

and if it were not for her voice he would have mistaken her for a boy due to her uniform. she was being attacked by

some guys for what ever reason they had. It was then he noticed that they were one of the things he encountered.

Knowing that this girls life was in his hands he sprang into action but stopped in his tracks. The scene before him changed

so quickly that he barely had time to blink as she beheaded them with one swift strike from the sword she had in her hand.

She then looked at him with a suprised look. Only asking, "Who are you".

"I'm Naruki Kei", I replied holding my hand out

She hesitated but shook my hand and replaid also,"Kuromura Kaita".

"Umm...what are those things",I asked

How should I know, I only been trying to survive for the past few hours."She said

"That...was a bit harsh", I said

"Sorry I just am not used to being around people", Kaita said with a apologetic voice. ^Realizing what she just said she

switched back to her previous voice.

"So how are we going to survive this", she said,"we'll have a better chance at surving if we travel together"

"Your right about that but we should look for supplies and possibly more survivors",I said

"Yeah I guess but we should get going now" Kaita said as she pointed out the large horde that

began to collect near the door.

"Run for it", I said as we both ran for the window and climbed out onto the streets.

The only thought I could think was whats going to happen tomorrow.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Come on...were almost to my house, we could get some supplies and maby hold up there for awhile. " I said

As we got in the place was untouched and showed know sign of "Them" till we heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

as soon as that happened I slowly walked towrds the noise and found none othe than a looter.

The looter looked at me with a crazed look and said,"Would you like to join me for dinner".

"Maybe next time", I saie while puling out my pistol

"Except you gotta go" I said while I pulled the trigger...

**Blaz3:To a response to the review by zombie fan. I just might**

**Using the character you have in mind for life as a zombie special chapter s**

**Anways heres the first chapter. I know my writing isnt all that great but**

**what can I say. If I weren't such a bad writer then what kind of**

**new writer would I be. If you got that reference then high five. Well there is the **

**First chapter. I'll be going on a family vacation for a couple days and during that**

**time I will try to improve my writing and I'll come back better than before mwahahahahhahaha**


	5. life as a zombie pt 1

Life as a Zombie 1

Hello I am a zombie. My name is Drew at least thats all I could remember about who I was.

If I recall corectly I was once a person looking for a job till I became one of "them". Its really hard living this new life because of the many reasons. 1. I get shot constanly. 2. The amount of hunger I have is painful. 3. The itchy dry throat I have is annoying. 4. All I can say is some random grunt or moan.

All I can say is that it sucks being a zombie, even though I don't feel pain it still bothers me by not being able to move half my body...eh it must be the rigor mortis that is active. It will go away soon and then I can continue my endless journey of no meaning.

It is quite boring now that I think about it, I have only killed three people right? It doesn't mean the will come back like me.

Oh how I loved being alive because now that I'm dead I often ponder on the idea of what god would allow such things.

Have we been bared from death and put into some ****** up purgatory of some kind. Really I mean I have to eat people in order to live. I'm not all for canibals but the gods have a sick sense of humor. Well todays been good but now I'm hungry. -end of sample trasmission recording

Sorry there really short. Im writing on my tablet.


	6. Escape from the dead with new friends!

**Hello**** all. I am back...from the dead XD. Anyways I have devised a plan than none other have seen or done before. When the time comes I will say **

**"I sense the disease in you" with all who got that reference I dub you the knights of hobo city."you will guard me". my fellow scp fans.**

**Onward with the story! Disclaimer-I don't own HOTD or any of the oc's but my own.**

* * *

Since last nights events sorta happened have got me thinking about are general safety and well being .To sum it all up...we're not safe

Me and Kaita have been traveling the city for at least 40 minutes and found nothing but another hoard of "them" which we quickly or rather swiftly ran for our dear liv...

"What are you writing?"Kaita asked with a clear intent."A journal of what we have been through in case something happens"i quickly replied

"We could go there to look for supplies" she pointed out the gas station that I did not notice"oh yeah...I really haven't been paying attention too what is around us."

*We made are way to the gas station* "hello is anyone in there?" I asked while clearly having my pistol ready " I'm not going to hurt you"

With no reply me and Kaita went in with weapons ready. With further exploration we went to the back room and found a person packing alot of supplies

It was then that the person looked at us with a surprised expression of the sort"Kei I thought you were dead...whos your friend"he said as he ran towards me and Kaita.

For now realizing who this guy was I simply replied"Mr. Hatake?...This is Kaita Kuromura ,what are you doing out here"

"The same reason why your here, for supplies... Listen Kei come with me, we got a stronghold set up at the schools north section but we also plan on moving in a week, want to come?"

"I uhhh...ok, but that place is full of "them" so its pretty much suicide" I replied back with uncertainty"

"Look... kei even though I don't know you that well, the man said we could be safe there and I say go for it" Kaita has spoke with a inspirational tone."at least we will be safe" she moved to the left

"Well ok I guess" I said while moving with them

AT THE SCHOOL

* * *

"Well this place is barricaded well...my names Naruki Kei and this is Kuromura Kaita" I said to the crowd before me." My name is Jamie thans and this is the rest of the group and I see you met Mr. Hatake already"While simply waving to the crowd she also said"please the rest of you Introduce yourselves"

"Hey I'm Phil Angelo" he spoke in a american accent" I was at a fencing tournament before this all happened" he said with a very determined look"this is Dan and Nathaniel...and we plan on surviving this hell on earth"

just then the constant banging on barricades can be heard with a groan followed by another.

"Well okay then we need a plan because i think those barricades won't hold for any longer" i said to the response to the groans and the constant banging on the doors at the end of the hallway" we either move now or become a fresh meal for those 'things', i suggest that window i pointed out "its big enough for all of us to get out of"

"lets go!' Kaita said while she jumped out of the window and i followed."over there...there is a truck that we can use to get out of here" i said with quickened breaths while i grabbed the dead person out of the seat"get in the back now!" we all soon left the area unharmed and entered a street full of 'them'"Hold on i'm going through" then we ran over a lot of 'them' while they hit any that tried to grab onto the truck with what ever weopens they had since i have not had paid attention to what they had on a nearby hotel i tried to turn but ended up crashing into a part of a wall."is anyone ok?" i said while holding my arm from the pain of the impact"im a little hurt but i dont think its too serious or long term its probably bruised" i got out of the truck only to find that the rest of the group was unharmed and waiting for me."uhhhhh...lets get a move on then"

The hotel

* * *

"this place is strangely quiet...alright lets look for some supplies but let's do it with caution because we don't know what or who could be lurking here" just as i said that the thought hit me"why don't we check the hotel rooms for something there bound to be at least better stuff in there than out here in the lounge" i said while breaking into a room"oh hey...some cookies" i said while picking up a package full of them while finally noticing the tv"this is a disaster. the civilians have been crowding the bridge in hopes of saftey" the reporter said " the country has been declared in a state of emergency and martial law has been aproved. those poor souls" she also said while showing footage of the civilians being fired opon by the national guards"america has been overun by this plague and the president has been killed. more on that story later" she said as the screen cut off followed by some screams.

"hey guys we should move on now" i said to the freaked out group behind me but some seemed to not be bothered. then suddenly a voice can be heard from down the hall but with anger"hey whos there...if you dont answer i'll shoot you...

* * *

**whhoooooppps a cliffhanger but not a very good one. XD**

**it took me only a day to write this one on my computer. anyways here is the character introduced in this chapter**

**Merrik Hatake-Red Death**

**this one was recently submited by this person so congradulations Mr. Death...kinda scared myself T-T**

**to answer the reviews there right here V  
**

**Fable psycho- thanks for the review it was realy cool to try something new**

**Lily Fenton Phantom- don't worry about it i now write on my computer now :), Goes for Ghost123**

**still thanks for your guy's support and to my friends! :)-DarkBlaz3**


End file.
